1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for installing rolled sheet material on a wall and methods for installing a rolled construction material. More specifically, this invention relates to a system for installing rolled waterproofing webbing to a vertical or near vertical wall and methods for installing rolled waterproofing webbing to a vertical or near vertical wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Rolled sheet materials, such as textiles, paper, flexible plastics, roofing materials, waterproofing materials, and the like come in rolls where the thin material is generally rolled around an open core. This rolled configuration allows manufacturers to provide materials that cover a large surface area in a compact form as the rolls can contain hundreds of feet of length of material depending on the thickness and weight of the material. Generally, materials that are relatively flat and flexible are good candidates to be offered in rolled configurations.
Rolled sheeting materials are used extensively in construction projects, and contractors must take the rolled material and unroll it into a flat sheet for installation. Most rolled sheeting materials used for construction are heavy and difficult for workers to handle when installing, especially on a vertical surface. In these instances, the rolled material must be kept level or near-level as it is unrolled and installed to maintain a proper overlap of the layer of material installed below, and sags and wrinkles may distract from the performance of the material. Further, as the layers are installed vertically, the workers must move further up the wall and away from the ground, which makes the process more difficult and dangerous. The prior art fails to provide systems and methods of installation to allow easier and safer use of rolled materials, especially in vertical or near-vertical applications.
It is therefore desirable to have a system and method for installation that enables simpler and safer deployment of sheet material from a rolled state into an unrolled and deployed state on a vertical or near vertical-wall.